What is Love
by HitoriOkami
Summary: A fanfic about my favorite couple from Free!, Kou X Seijuurou. They begin to learn more about each other and may possibly change because of each other's influence. They don't quite start out with love, but who knows... maybe they'll end with it?
1. Chapter 1: Surprises

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction, and I am super excited to share it with everyone! Why did I decide to start writing now, despite constantly reading fanfics for the past couple years? Well, I started to get frustrated by the fact that not many people were writing stories about my new favorite couple, Kou X Seijuurou from **_**Free! **_**Maybe it's because they've had little interaction so far in the anime, or because this anime is new in general. Well anyways, I hope to make a couple chapters for this story of mine~ Actually, I honestly don't know how long I will make it but….. Whatever floats my boat I guess haha. Anyways, enjoy!**

"Fuah!" Seijuurou gasped for air after effortlessly achieving a new swimming record.

The underclassmen admired his speed and strength from afar, too intimidated by their captain's charisma and not to mention, his sharp and frightening facial features. Despite knowing that their captain's personality neither matched his appearance nor the aura he gave off, they couldn't help but set themselves distant from him. Seijuurou didn't mind their behavior though; he assumed they were always trying to be on their best behavior around him since he was, in fact, the top dog of Samezuka Academy's swim team.

"Oiii, Seijuurou! There's some chick out in the hall that's looking for her brother. Deal with her quickly before she commits a crime or something."

Before going out to greet the visitor, he slipped on his jacket and some pants. '_Wouldn't want to get her drool all over me_,' he laughed to himself. He was quite used to dealing with fangirls on a daily basis. After being nearly raped by the first guest—or rather, guests, since they had come in a rather large group—he learned his lesson to never again confront them half-naked. Never. He stepped into the hall and was greeted by a few of his teammates who were on break. However, he was shocked to see some of his underclassmen completely ignore his presence—normally they'd be immediately bowing down at 90-degree angles, if not more, and making way for him to pass through. Instead, they were admiring the red-haired beauty that stood in front of them.

"Ahem!" His underclassmen broke out of their trance, bowed, and left immediately while covering their blushing faces. _'Tch, they've seen plenty of girls loitering around here since they've joined. What's gotten into them?' _Shaking his annoyance away, he turned back to the red-haired guest and greeted her.

"Hey, so it's you? The one who's looking for her big brother?" Startled, she turned to meet his golden eyes with her eyes that matched her hair. "Ah, yes!" She greeted him back with a smile. Just that. A smile. There was no fumbling over words, no stuttering, no uncontrollable blushing, none of that. It was his turn to be caught off guard.

"Hold on….You know…You're pretty cute…" Seijuurou couldn't believe what had just escaped from his mouth. Cute? First of all, the fact that he complimented a "fangirl" was surprising enough. Second of all, if "cute" was the best he could do then he was ashamed at himself for not being such a smooth talker. He caught the glances from his teammates who were eavesdropping on their conversation—apparently they were surprised by their captain's clumsiness too. He snapped out of his embarrassment and tried to cool his blushing down a bit when the girl spoke.

"Thank you. I'm looking for Matsuoka Rin, my brother," she replied calmly. Despite being once again surprised by her composure, Seijuurou was too concerned with the unfamiliar name that he heard her say. "Matsuoka? There's nobody named Matsuoka on the swim team." When she had finally lost her composure and replied with a "Huh?", Seijuurou felt as if he'd won. _'Ahh~ ah, so she was just faking that she had a sibling just to get inside? Heh, I guess it wouldn't hurt if I played along.'_ He took the girl's hand while wearing a dazzling smile on his face—one that would make any girl faint.

"By the way, I'm Seijuurou. Mikoshiba Seijuurou, but you can just call me Seijuurou." She looked up from their hands to his face. _'Ah—when she looks up at me like that, she looks like a puppy. A really.. cute..' _–bathump- _'Wait, what was that?'_

"Nice to meet you Seijuurou-san, my name is Matsuoka... Gou, but everyone calls me Kou so please do the same!" He responded with a 'pleased to meet you' before abruptly releasing her hand. He felt his hands begin to get clammy and he wouldn't want her to notice that. '_Weird, she didn't even give any signs of being interested in me… even with my killer smile. Maybe she isn't a fangirl after all...?' _He looked back at Kou, noticing the change in her mood. "…But you know," Seijuurou broke the silence,"if he ever does join… I'll contact you!" It was a hasty move. He knew that in order to contact her, he would need her number. That, or she could ask her brother herself whether or not he had decided to join the swim team. But considering the fact that Kou wasn't even aware that Rin wasn't apart of the team, Seijuurou assumed that they weren't very close siblings. "Ah…" Kou hesitated. She knew that there'd be no other way for her to be notified of Rin's new membership. However, she felt awkward exchanging numbers with a stranger. Feeling that Seijuurou wasn't going to do anything sketchy with her contact, she gave in.

'_Score…' _Seijuurou inwardly patted himself on the back. Before Kou left, he wanted to make sure he was going to see her again—he couldn't depend on this Rin… if he didn't join in the end, Seijuurou would never have a good chance at meeting Kou any time soon in the future. He felt it would be fun exploring his new interest in her. Sure, he had multiple relationships before, more or less without love, but he felt that Kou was different. Maybe since she wasn't so easily swayed, he felt that he'd be able to play with her longer than he did with his previous girls... and that she wouldn't start loving him in the end and cause their casual relationship to end.

"Hey!" Kou whisked around at the sudden call. "Do you want to meet up sometime? In fact would you like to meet up tomorrow since it's a weekend? I'm planning on taking out a few of my teammates out to the club; you can bring a few friends if you'd like." He observed her reaction. No blush again, despite him mentioning that the location would be at a club. He was attempting to make his intentions obvious. Maybe she was too thick-skinned to notice—either that or she too, was also experienced. On the other hand, Kou was secretly flustered by his sudden request. Her first impression of him being a decent guy was immediately flushed down the drain, and now she viewed him as a typical guy who wanted to get in her pants. _'The club, huh?' _It had been awhile since she had gone out with other people. In fact, maybe ever since Rin left…"Sure," she replied calmly after much consideration. _'It would be nice to relieve my stress through some dancing and alcohol.'_ Seijuurou chuckled. He was surprised numerable times within this one encounter. He felt his heart thump faster from what he believed to be his excitement. _'She's different.' _He thought to himself. _'She's different…'_

**ANDDDDD that's the end of the first chapter! Hope you guys liked it. I wasn't really sure where I was going with this, and I'm still not quite sure, but please continue to read and support this story! Sorry if it's not to your liking, I'll try harder to improve my writing skills! Until next time~ HitoriOkami**


	2. Chapter 2: The Club

**Hey guys! I'm back again for the second chapter~ Enjoy, and please feel free to review, follow, and favorite!**

"Sei, don't you think we've arrived a bit early? Where's your new friend?" questioned Renji, one of Seijuurou's friends who was dragged to the club with him.

"Now, now Renji. Just sit and relax, and enjoy the view." Seijuurou had brought a couple of his friends who weren't on the swim team—he didn't want to ruin his image as captain—to the nightclub with him. He figured Kou would do the same and bring in multiple female companions.

'_Ahh, now why did I have to choose the nightclub?' _They were resting in one of the lounges by the bar, and within minutes of arriving, a large group of women clustered around them, busy trying to get their attention. Sweat dropped down Seijuurou's forehead as he noticed the jealous men's glares burning straight through his head. He began to feel even more uncomfortable with the woman sitting next to him—she was practically sitting on his lap. Before he could slap the pretty little thing's hand away from his face, a pair of slender arms snaked around his neck and startled him.

"Gomen~! But he's taken... will you please leave us be?" The group of women who were aiming for Seijuurou left, displeased by the fact that he was already "taken." On the other hand, a few others stayed behind to keep his friends company. With a sigh of relief, he quickly turned and was face-to-face with Kou, leaving barely an inch between their faces.

"Y-You can let go of my neck now!" Seijuurou was surprised by her boldness and could feel the heat rising up to his face. His experiences from previous relationships were not coming in handy whatsoever.

"Ahh~ Ah. And I thought you'd thank me instead for getting those girls to stop their fussing over you," Kou playfully pouted as she took a couple steps back. Seijuurou rubbed his neck and thought it wouldn't hurt if he did give his thanks. He turned to face her again, but he wasn't expecting the sight before him.

Kou wore a tight, black mini dress that outlined her curves perfectly. It slightly exposed some cleavage, leaving more room for the men's imagination and curiosity to wander. The dress was embroidered with gold across the edges and spirals down her body. She walked in red stilettos that matched her hair and eyes. Kou freed her hair from her ponytail, allowing her slightly wavy hair to caress her body and give a messier, wilder, sexier look; of course, she wasn't purposefully trying to seduce Seijuurou. In fact, this was one of the more modest nightclub clothing she owned.

'_Oi, oi, oi. She's already bringing her game on. What, she's already that into me? Maybe it would've been better if I hadn't invited her out. If things keep on going like this, then she might misunderstand something.' _Despite thinking this, Seijuurou was blushing furiously at the image in front of him. He couldn't help notice how well developed Kou was—despite it also showing under the sweater she'd wear with her school uniform, it was a lot more noticeable with the daring piece of cloth she had on right now. Not to mention her long, slender, toned legs with no signs of hair also didn't help tone down her attractiveness. Before he could let his mind wander even further, Renji broke the silence.

"Ah, you must be Matsuoka Gou! So this is the red-haired beauty that captured the heart of our Sei~ You can call me Renji; Sei invited the few of us out today, saying that you'd bring some company with you also. So… where are they?" Kou sat down and glanced at Seijuurou when Renji finished asking his questions (not to mention he was also smacked in the head for spouting nonsense). Seijuurou could have sworn he caught a glimpse of loneliness in her eyes.

"You can call me Kou, and sorry, but it's just me today. This plan was a bit too last minute and I didn't want to bother my friends." She managed to dodge the question, it seemed. "Heyyy, Seijuurou-san! How come we haven't danced yet? Let's go!" Kou grabbed his hand without a second thought and stood up, dragging him behind her. It was obvious she was trying to avoid the conversation Renji was having with her. But because of the sudden move and Seijuurou's heaviness, he was caught off-balanced as they stood and accidentally bumped into the person next to him; unfortunately for him, the man he bumped into was holding some alcohol in his hand, which then spilled all over Seijuurou's shirt.

"Ah, sorry!" Kou took a couple handfuls of tissues and began to wipe Seijuurou's face. Feeling responsible for the mess, she began to unbutton his dirty shirt; her arms were immediately stopped by Seijuurou's hands.

"What do you think you're doing to a pure, young man's body?"

"I'm just trying to help you not catch a cold by removing your wet shirt."

"I can do that myself you know. Plus it'd be better if I changed in a room where people weren't looking…"

Kou turned to see a majority of the clubbers' attention focused on the scene that was unfolding before them. Instead of turning hot pink like Seijuurou assumed she would, she let out a sigh, muttered something along the lines of _"pornfreaks…" _and released Seijuurou's top from her grasp. "I'll go change now. Renji, look after this walking hazard will you?" Kou sat down on the couch again and turned to face a smiling Renji.

"Are you thirsty? Would you like something to drink?" Before she could refuse his kind offer, Renji called for the bartender to whip up something nice for the lady. "Ah, they're done. Be right back." Kou sat there, watching Renji as he fetched their beverages. She thought she had seen Renji pay an awful big tip to the bartender, but she didn't give it much consideration.

"Here, your drink!"

"Thank you… Renji-san." She took her drink and sipped it. She knew she could handle her liquor well, but she didn't feel too comfortable without Seijuurou around. When she saw him walk back from the bathroom with a new shirt on, she relaxed and finished off the rest of the glass.

"Huh? I kind of….I feel… Dizzy.. I dizzy.. Huh?"

Seijuurou sat back on the couch, handing Kou his dirty shirt. "Here, you made this mess so you clean it." He dropped it when Kou made a surprise attack on him.

"Hu-Huh?" Before long, she was on his lap and panting hotly, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Her thighs were fitted snugly around his abdomen and her curves were pressed against his chest. Seijuurou wasn't prepared for her advances and sat there, frozen from the sudden change in her mood. She began giving him light kisses, trailing from his neck to his jawline. Seijuurou shivered from being turned on by her sudden intimacy. He placed his hands on her hips to keep her from moving so much on his lap. _'Ah.. I don't know what…has… gotten into her but…Hah...' _Just as Kou was about to move on to a hot make-out session with Seijuurou, she knocked out.

"Ah..what? WHAT? She's drunk?" Seijuurou looked over to find Renji failing to stifle his laughter. This wasn't the first time Renji did this to him. In fact, Renji had gotten the bartender (who was his cousin) to drug him the first time Seijuurou had ever attended the club. _'This little piece of…'_ Pissed, Seijuurou carried the unconscious woman in his arms out to the car he had parked outside. He gave a menacing glare to Renji before leaving the nightclub.

"Oiiiii, Sei! You forgot your dirty shirt!"

**And that is the second chapter! As you can see, I'm trying to write one every night… But I'll probably end up not writing it on time since I have quite a busy schedule! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wonder where Seijuurou plans on taking Matsuoka to…? And ohhhh Renji. What a naughty boy you are, ohohoho~ Until next time~ HitoriOkami**


	3. Chapter 3: Apartment

**Sorry for the delay guys! I've been occupied with sports and homework lately… Oh the joy. Anyways, I'm back! Thank you for the kind reviews~ And also for the favorites and follows! You can't imagine how happy it makes me to know that you all like my story :DD So without any further delay, enjoy =)**

Seijuurou gently place Gou in the back seat where she would have enough room to lie down. He sat down in the driver's seat and adjusted the rear view mirror to keep an eye on her. Sighing, he left Renji and his friends behind at the club to take the drugged girl home… Wait, home? '_Damn it.. I don't even know where she lives.' _He stopped the car and cursed himself for his bad luck. First, he was tricked into thinking that Gou might have actually taken a liking to him, and now he was stuck with an unconscious, vulnerable girl in his backseat. He glanced at the rear view mirror. "Ah!" Seijuurou exclaimed and reached back to grab her cellphone out of her hands. '_Let's see.. Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, Rin, Miho—what, so she does have female friends.. But what, she doesn't have her parents' numbers? Well, I doubt she'd want any of them to know that she was drugged and brought home by a man anyways. Ahh ah, I guess there's no choice then..'_

* * *

Seijuurou parked the car and stepped out. He breathed in the cool midnight air and let himself cool down before retrieving Gou. He opened the left backseat door and reached in, sliding out the limp yet light body. Gou was carried up to his dorm room's door princess-style—Seijuurou thanked and yet cursed Renji for the fact that Gou was out cold. '_Ah, let's see… now how should I do this?'_ He fumbled for his keys in his pockets while supporting her lower half portion with his left leg and balancing himself on his right. Unable to keep this stance for long, his right foot wobbled and gave out. Rubbing the back of his head, he realized what kind of suggestive position they were in. Gou's back laid against his with her legs straddling his left. Her right hand rested by his inner thigh while the other dangled loosely by her side. The right profile of her face laid against his chest and he could smell the sweet fragrance she wore. Seijuurou remembered the sensation he had felt earlier that night at the club and shook his perverted thoughts away. '_I'd be a criminal if I did anything to an unconscious girl.'_ He picked himself up and slung her body over his left shoulder. Finding his keys in his back pocket, he opened and shut the door behind them.

* * *

'Mmmm…,' Gou rubbed her drowsy eyes and waited a couple seconds for them to adjust to the morning light seeping through the curtains. She felt too lazy to get up and instead snuggled closer to the warmth beneath her. Gou immediately sat erect when she felt an arm slide down her back.

"What, you're already awake?" Seijuurou yawned loudly and stretched his arms. He had changed into a t-shirt and boxers. His image was completely disoriented—his normally sleek hair was tousled with ends protruding everywhere and had crusty eyes half-opened while speaking. Gou was observing his every move. Her intense stare shook Seijuurou awake and aware of the current situation. His friend drugged her, he brought her to his room, left her clothing as it was, and they spent the night…. together…. in the same bed.

"I can explain, Renj—."

"I already get the gist of what happened. Your friend probably drugged my drink, and since you didn't know where I lived I was brought here. So?"

"So…So what? What do you mean by so?"

"So what did we do last night?"

Seijuurou choked and covered his blushing face with his hand. '_How can she nonchalantly ask such a question?! It's obvious that we're both dressed…But I guess it is pretty suspicious since I'm the only one changed. And you really don't need to be undressed to—what am I saying?' _He looked down at himself and noticed the reason why she asked. There were hickeys all over his neck from the night before, but since Gou had no memory of assaulting him at the club, she assumed that they were made in his room.

"Well.. not that it matters anyway. Can I use your shower? Thanks." Gou slid out of Seijuurou's arm that was resting around her waist (which he didn't realize was there) and opened his closet to pick out a shirt. She easily found the bathroom and closed herself in.

'_What? What just happened? 'Not that it matters anyway?' She doesn't care about the fact that we could have possibly done something? Or maybe she thinks I wouldn't have had the guts to? And I didn't even say if she could use my shower or not!' _Seijuurou stood up and walked to the kitchen. He chugged down some milk deciding that it was best he calmed down first. What should he do once Gou was done showering? Of course it'd be best to take her home as soon as possible, but what would her parents say if she saw them together. Gou even spent the night out without contacting them—not like she was in any shape to anyway; they'd surely be worried sick. Seijuurou snapped out of his thoughts and his ears perked up at the sound of the water stopping.

"The bathroom's open if you need it."

Seijuurou dropped the empty milk carton. Gou wore his light blue dress shirt with clearly nothing underneath. She didn't want to wear anything dirty after cleaning herself—she thought it would have ruined the purpose of taking a shower. Her wet hair clung to her body, making the wet spots on his shirt see-through. Despite being so lean and thin, her curves made the shirt tight in some areas. Gou stared back at the frozen Seijuurou. His intense eyes made her feel slightly uncomfortable, and she instinctively raised her arms to cover herself. She adverted her eyes and noticed the fallen carton. She bent over to pick it up, but was distracted by the sounds of footsteps running and drawers slamming. Gou looked up at what the commotion was and had a pair of striped boxers and a Samezuka Swim Team's sweater thrown at her face.

"Wear those instead, you indecent child..!" Seijuurou couldn't help but feel conflicted inside. He felt a bit shocked to have seen her show a sign of shyness when she covered herself from him, and yet he was also hurt by the fact that she had to do so; he didn't mean to make her feel uneasy. And yet he also wished to continue to watch her in the act. Seijuurou enjoyed the fact that he made her feel and behave this way; not once before did she ever break her "cool" demeanor in front of him. He wanted to savor the moment.

* * *

They were finally leaving Seijuurou's dorm to drive to Gou's place—she in his underwear and sweater and him with his tracksuit on. Samezuka held swimming practices everyday, including weekends.

Seijuurou glanced to his side and caught Gou looking distantly out of the opened window. Her hair fluttered in the wind, carrying the fragrance of his shampoo to him; he felt embarrassed and happy to know that they both shared the same scent. _'What am I, a dog?'_ he cursed inwardly at himself. He glanced over and felt his heart skip a beat when he found himself locking gazes with her.

"W-What?" he awkward spat out.

"Hmm..nothing. I was just thinking that you're a pretty decent guy. You didn't touch me last night, and now you're even taking me home. Thanks." Seijuurou looked away and mumbled a "whatever."

"Ah! You're turning red again~ Why do you get embarrassed so easily? Are you a virgin?" Gou teased, tugging on his tomato-red ears. He wished she wasn't so observant. Surprised by the sudden intimacy, he swerved to the side of the road and abruptly parked.

"Tch! Don't touch me, and who're you calling a virgin?!" he swatted her hands away from his face. She didn't mind though, and stepped outside of the car.

"Oi! Gou! Where're you going?"

"It's Kou. And I thought you knew since you parked here? This is where I live."

He looked outside of his window and noticed she lived in an apartment.

"You live by yourself?"

"Mm. Why, you like it better when there's no one home? Care to come inside then?" He couldn't help but feel intrigued by the playful glint she had in her eyes. He stepped out and followed her to her apartment's door and made a mental note of the number 927 hanging above it. Just when she reached for the knob, the door came flying open.

"Ah! I thought I heard your voice! Welcome back Kou. Why were you out all night, and why didn't you call me?"

"Gomen, Makoto. Something came up suddenly. I brought a guest over, so go prepare some coffee for us please?"

Seijuurou had a tough time processing what was happening. _'Makoto? Wasn't that a name on her contacts list? I thought Makoto was a female! And why does Gou have a man waiting for her at home?'_

"Oi..Gou, I mean, Kou. I thought you said you lived alone…?"

"Ahhh! Gomen! I forgot to introduce myself!" Makoto interrupted, "I'm part of Iwatobi High's swim team, and Kou's the manager. I occasionally come by to help clean her room up."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Samezuka's Swim Team's captain." Seijuurou stood up at his max height when he said this, and cockily looked down at the shorter man in front of him. They grasped each other's hands in a firm handshake, secretly competing to see who had the stronger grip. Gou walked in front of Seijuurou to stand by Makoto's side. He let go of the green haired man's hand first when he watched Gou abandon his side and wrapped her arms around Makoto's.

"Baka~ Don't forget to mention that you're also my boyfriend!"

* * *

**I'm sorry…. I just had to LOL. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Questions

**Can't believe I've actually found time to write another new chapter ;u; Well, truth be told, I **_**made**_** time to write another new chapter xD Thanks so much for continuing to read my story and for the kind reviews! I normally write these chapters late at night (it's currently 12 am), so I end up not noticing my grammatical errors. I reread my last chapter and realized how bad my Engrish was lol… my bad ^^; and the content was pretty sloppy - I'll try harder to produce a better story :o And before I start the chapter, I just thought I'd share the song I'm currently listening to =) it's Paul Kim's original "No Turning Back" featuring Chops and Dumbfoundead—you guys should totally go and listen to it! Alright, back to the story =)**

"Ah, sorry. I didn't realize what the time was… practice starts in 30 minutes. You can return the clothes the next time we meet again. Well, I'll take my leave now.."

Once the door shut and the red-haired man was out of sight, Gou let go of her grasp on Makoto's arm. She tiredly shuffled over to the couch in the middle of the living room and flopped onto it. Makoto followed her and sat where her feet rested, facing forward with elbows on his knees and hands folded. She turned onto her left side to face the back of the couch to (poorly) hide herself from him.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" he asked her in a solemn voice.

"No, why do you ask?" she glanced down and sideways to catch the upset face Makoto was making.

"Well, first of all, why were you out the whole night? Especially with a man that you just met? Did you tell _anyone_ that you were going to be out so late? Why can't you be more aware of the situation you're in? You're a girl; you need to watch out for yourself. If anything were to happen to you, we'd have to answer to Rin's wrath. And more importantly, since when did we even start dating? Ne, Gou. Answer m—"

He ate a mouthful of feathers before he could finish his sentence. Gou took another pillow and began beating Makoto with it to silence his non-stop interrogation.

"Well, first of all, what makes you think you guys have the authority to know where I am 24/7? Why does it matter to you who I hang out with? I'm 17 and I live alone—the last time I checked, I was responsible enough to watch over myself. Don't try becoming my parent. I can't tolerate people who try to dictate my life," her voice began to tremble, "and—and people who always misunderstand me. Plus, I haven't seen Rin in forever! He hasn't answered to any of my calls or texts, so why should I bother caring about how he feels about me? Did that answer all of your stupid questions?!" Gou gave another hard hit before Makoto grabbed her wrists firm enough to make her drop the abused pillow.

"Actually, no. What about the last part? About you and me… dating?" Gou looked down and clenched her fists. Her face was red with frustration and her eyes were teary.

"I know we aren't. I know you've already rejected me, and that we've already gone through time and time again how it wouldn't have worked out anyways. I'm already over it—it's already been a year since we've gotten everything clear. But I felt uncomfortable with how Seijuurou-san was getting too close for comfort. Even though he was just showing hospitality and took me in when I was drugged—"

"You were what?! You mean drunk right?"

"Nothing—I mean sure—I mean..Well anyways, it felt like he was just like other men who've tried to get their ways with me. I managed to keep a cool front, but lying that I was already taken was the best way of forcing him to keep his distance. Is that good enough of a reason for you?"

Makoto released her arms and rubbed his tired eyes while sighing. Gou rubbed her red wrists to regain her blood circulation. "Truthfully," he started, "that was a pretty crappy reason and I don't appreciate you dragging me into your affairs. I feel like you use this excuse every time."

Gou pouted and faced away from the cold man. "Well why were you here in the first place? You wouldn't have been dragged into my affairs if you weren't present to begin with."

"Like I said before, I was here cleaning up the mess you normally make—of course I was putting it in a nicer way before since I knew there was someone else with you. Geez, if you're gonna live by yourself, at least make sure you're living healthily. And since you didn't call Haruka, Nagisa, Rei, or me confirming whether or not we'd have practice today, I thought it'd just be easier to drop by."

"Ah! I forgot!"

"Hell yeah you did," another sigh escaped from him. "They should be at the pool by now; they texted me moments before you came back that they'd go anyways, whether you said yes or no. So, what are you going to do now? You sober yet?"

Gou rose to her feet and stretched her arms. She needed to get out of this study place, she decided. Besides, she'd rather go out and yell at Nagisa than argue with Makoto. "I'm good to go. It wasn't the alcohol that knocked me out. I was actually drugged, baka."

"And so, what are we doing out at the beach?" Gou had knocked out in the car; when she came to, Makoto and her were parked by the beach's entrance.

"Oiii, Gou! Makoto!" Nagisa ran towards their vehicle, wearing nothing but a speedo. He was flailing his arms to catch their attention. "You guys finally made it! We thought it'd be fun to change the location to the beach. Even Gou can enjoy swimming with us now~."

"It's Kou."

"Ah~! Look, Haruka is already enjoying the waves!"

"I think I'll pass on swimming. Makoto, you go on ahead. I'll just relax under the sun as usual."

And with that, the two boys ran off to soak up the cool waters. In the far distance, Gou could barely make out Haruka helping up the drowning Rei. She giggled at their silliness and strolled towards the sand, digging her toes in. She was sporting her signature red tracksuit and underneath wore a black bikini. The heat quickly got to her, so she released her hair from the messy bun she had it in and stripped off her top. She wandered off to the other parts of the beach, lost in thought, leaving the boys behind.

"G—Kou?" She snapped out of her thoughts and stopped a couple yards away from the figure before her.

"What are you doing here? You guys having practice too?"

It was Seijuurou. Samezuka was also holding their weekend practice at the beach. He had been down ever since leaving Gou's place, so the team decided to lift his spirits (they didn't know the reason why he was feeling upset though) by having practice here. Despite knowing that the girl in front of him was taken, he still felt jittery and happy when she was in his presence. He had been reminiscing about the night before, how there was barely any space between the two of them; he now cursed the current space between them, and how far he had been pushed away after discovering her current relationship status.

"Ah… mm. The boys decided, without me knowing, that they'd hold practice here today instead of at Iwatobi's… And about before, with Makoto. I didn't mean to... I mean—I'm sorry. It was—"

"Yo, captain. When are we going to start doing some actual drills?" Gou was stopped mid-phrase. Her mouth was left half opened, eyes completely wide. She took a staggering step forward as she looked for her voice.

"Nii-san?"


End file.
